


12 Days of Carmilla- Holiday Prompts

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other, Romance, Useless Lesbian Vampire, cold wintery times, holiday times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 prompt a day for 12 days. All of them are holiday themed, so therefore, there will be a lot of fluffiness in this piece. Lots of friendship and romantic dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla hated Christmas caroling almost as much as she hated people not knocking. 

Yet, somehow, Laura had convinced her to go out caroling with the rest of the Dimwit Squad. Actually, Laura was pretty convincing….

Still, that did not have to mean she needed to enjoy freezing her ass off to sing to a bunch of half-drunk college idiots. 

Carmilla and Laura bundled themselves up and went to one of the courtyards to meet up with Danny, LaFontaine, and Perry. Despite the fact that Carmilla no longer needed to regulate her body temperature, on the grounds of her being a vampire, Laura insisted that Carmilla bundle up just as much as she herself did. 

Of course, Carmilla wanted to argue, but she realized that she was kind of tired of wearing leather crop tops- though she could never tire of the look of lust that filled Laura’s eyes whenever she noticed her wearing them. 

So, Carmilla let herself be dragged out of her cozy dorm room to brave the half blizzard outside. Laura had one hand looped in Carmilla’s arm- and subsequently, in Carmilla’s coat pocket- and the other was gripping a thermos of hot coco.

The two made jokes, hoping laughter would help warm them up (though Laura needed the warmth more than Carmilla.)  
~~  
They rendezvoused as planned with the other three. LaF was making snowballs and throwing them at Perry and Danny. Perry was quite annoyed, asking LaFontaine several times to stop, though they would only laugh and toss another snowball. Though, LaF didn’t like to get hit by Danny, because damn, that girl had an arm. 

“How cute, creampuffs. May I join? Or is this Dimwit Squad members only?” Carmilla drawled at the trio. 

Danny gave a dry laugh and dropped the snowball she was about to throw. She squished the pitiful, broken clump with the heel of her snow boot. 

They exchanged greetings and Perry gave them the sheets of music. Carmilla didn’t really need them, since she’s basically heard every Christmas song that came into existence since her birth in 1680. And LaF has always been one for holiday cheer, so they knew almost every Christmas-y song by heart. Along with several Hanukah songs. 

Laura knew the basics, but she studied the sheet carefully when it was handed to her. Perry rolled her eyes. It’s like it was totally her fault…. She and Carmilla had been doing…. Other things. So that hadn’t left much time for studying Christmas songs. So, yeah. Sorry not sorry Perry.

Despite this, the friends set off. Their first stop was the dorms on the very outskirts of the campus, then they would work their way across campus, before ending back up at Laura and Carmilla’s room. 

So, with that plan in mind, the group knocked on their first day and began singing. They were a little off key and out of tune (“You see? I told you we should have scheduled in practices.” “Pear, this isn’t Pitch Perfect”).

But, as the night wore on they got a hang of it. They got more in tune and most of the time, it would be a good minute before the grumpy college students shut the doors in their faces. Plus, when they stopped off at the Zeta frat house, LaF and Laura pushed Danny the front of their little huddle since Kirsch answered the door. The two made eye contact as Danny sang.

Afterwards, the two could not shut up about how adorable of a couple Danny and Kirsch would be. “I totally ship Zeta Society, though.” LaF said in between a bout of chuckles.

Danny shoved her hands in her pockets and pretended not to hear- and with the height difference between her and Laura and LaFontaine, it was quite a plausible excuse. Even Carmilla couldn’t help but smirk at the jock girl dating the human puppy.   
~~  
The five of them crammed themselves back into Laura and Carmilla’s dorm room later that evening. Every single one of their voices were sore from the night of jollies. But it was worth it, since they had a lot more fun than one should have Christmas caroling. 

They drank loads of coco (some of which may or may not have been spiked with alcohol) and talked and laughed. Perry, of course, made cookies and brownies. 

As they were all in good, holiday cheer, Carmilla silently thanked Laura for making her go out caroling. As well as for everything else the girl did for her.


	2. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catmilla, Laura, and Tinsel. That's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is day two! I hope you guys enjoy!

Laura was surprised by how much Carmilla loved the tinsel. She had bought the cheap stuff, to accommodate their small tree (they were poor college kids, so it was all they could afford) but Carmilla was watching Laura wrap it around the tree like it was the most fascinating thing she’s ever seen. 

Without much warning, Carmilla launched herself at Laura, changing in midair. By the time she made it to the tree, she was a mass of black fluff, with tinsel clutched in her paws. 

She rolled herself in the sparkly strands, gnawing at it. Laura completely lost it and broke down laughing hysterically.

There her girlfriend- a centuries old leather wearing bad ass vampire- was, playing with tinsel.   
Carmilla- or should we say Catmilla? - took notice of her girlfriend’s reaction and stopped mid chew. She managed to recompose herself and then morphed back into her vampire form. She was blushing, even though Laura had mostly ceased laughing. 

Laura pulled her girlfriend close and pressed their lips together. Despite Carmilla’s embarrassment, she quickly melded into the kiss. Hands tangling themselves in Laura’s hair, reveling in the softness. 

After all these years of courting and dating and just generally being around humans, Carmilla decided that Laura was her favorite.


	3. Day 3: Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wears a christmas sweater and is not to happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a great day!

“You do realize that Carmilla is probably going to kill you, right?” LaFontaine asks their girlfriend. Perry was knitting her annual Christmas sweaters. Normally, she would just make them for LaF and herself, but since they made plenty of new friends this semester, Perry thought it rude to exclude the others.

“Why do you say that?” Perry wonders, not looking up from her knitting needles. 

LaFontaine has to resist the urge to choke on their hot chocolate (Perry may have made it, but they took it upon themselves to spike it with vodka). “Pear. The thing has a giant, black cat face on it.”

“And?” Perry asks in a frazzled tone. 

LaFontaine doesn’t believe that further arguing is worth their time, so they ay back on their bed and crack open a book on biochemistry.  
~~

It was Christmas Eve, and all of them had assembled in Laura and Carmilla’s dorm room (they always seemed to find their way back in there). 

A small tree was set up in one corner, with a small amount of neatly wrapped presents under it. There was plenty of hot coco being passed around and plenty of laughs being exchanged. Everyone was cracking jokes- especially ones that involved Carmilla and her sweater.

Perry had given everyone their sweaters earlier that evening. Most everyone enjoyed them. Kirsch was especially fond of the puppy on the chest of his. He kept showing the others, especially Danny, who smiled at him and giggled a bit each time (seriously, what was going on between them? Were they just really tight dudebros, or something more?)

However, Carmilla took a far less ecstatic approach to her gift. It was black, which she had to at least give Perry credit for that. But the thing that was simply atrocious was the large white cat face in the center of the sweater. Carmilla had lived through many lifetimes and she took great pride in wearing only the most badass of clothing of that era. Such as the leather jackets of the fifties and the leather pant of the 2000’s. 

To be frank, a sweater with a cat on it is not badass in the slightest. 

Laura saw that little twinge in Carmilla’s eyes when she opened to gift, and Laura had to silently plead with Carmilla to wear it- or else she’d hurt Perry’s feelings. (“Carm, I promise, I will make it worth your while.” “You better, cupcake”)  
~~  
But, just because Carmilla promised Laura she’d wear the damn sweater, doesn’t mean she’d enjoy it. Though, she did make somewhat of an attempt. Perry was in the room, and she didn’t want to piss her off. Also, Carmilla had kind of grown fond of the Dimwit Squad. As much as she hated to admit that.   
~~  
Though, considering the award Laura gave her late that night, once their little party was over, wearing that embarrassing sweater was well worth it.


End file.
